


I'm Afraid

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord count:  232Parings: Crowley x ReaderWarnings: fluffA/N: first Crowley piece! Randomly popped in my head needed to write it





	I'm Afraid

“Hello Love.” Crowley’s thick accent comes out of nowhere. Had you not been so accustomed to him popping in at random, it might have made you jump.  
“Hey Crowley.” You greet yawning.  
“You’re exhausted Love. Have these bafoons got you up doing things for them?”   
“No I just can’t sleep.”   
“And why is that?” For being the king of hell, he sure was interested in your well being.  
“Why do you care?” You didn’t mean to come off rude, but you didn’t want him to know about the nightmares that plagued you.  
“Is it so hard to believe I care for you?”  
“You’re a demon it’s a bit hard to believe yes” you yawn again.  
In a blink you’re in your room in bed with him.   
“Crowley what the heck man.”  
“You’re exhausted (Y/N), sleep.”  
“I can’t you don’t understand!”  
“Then explain it to me dove.”  
“I’m afraid…” You whisper looking down   
“Afraid to sleep?”  
“No afraid to dream.”  
He pulls you to him, and you rest on his chest.  
“Sleep my love, I’ll watch you.”  
To tired to argue you nod. “Ok thank you Crowley.”  
You’re out before you hear his reply.  
**   
You wake in the morning, well-rested to find a note on your pillow and Crowley nowhere to be seen. Opening the note you smile to see it’s from Crowley.  
*Glad you slept well love. See you tonight.  
~Crowley*


End file.
